Les confidences de l'enfance
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Gisela a peur. C'est effrayant de se sentir seule dans un si grand monde. Après la mort de ses parents, peut-elle trouver de nouveaux repères ? One-shot.


* * *

Auteur : Hippo-kun  
Rating _:_ K+  
Pairing : Gisela X Wolfram  
Note de l'auteur : Bon...Un OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit, comme ça, sur une marche d'escalier de la résidence où je passais les vacances…Preuve que quand tu t'ennuies, n'importe quoi te traverse l'esprit. Faut que je prévienne, pour le rapport Âge en apparence/ Âge Mazoku, j'ai fait l'âge en apparence x5, donc, si ça paraît zarb', tuez moi :'-(…

* * *

- Papa…Maman…

La fillette étouffa un sanglot lorsque les humains ayant incendié sa maison poussèrent des cris de joie en donnant des coups de pieds à deux cadavres calcinés gisant dans les décombres encore fumantes.  
Gisela, ses mains plaquées contre sa bouche pour ne pas hurler, ne parvenait pas à admettre tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

Qui aurait pu prévoir que pendant que ses parents et elles dîneraient, une bande d'humains, torches en mains et sourire sadique aux lèvres fracasseraient leur porte d'entrée ? Que les deux Mazoku hurleraient à leur fille unique de sortir par la fenêtre ? Qu'elle verrait son père et sa mère perdre la vie en l'espace de dix minutes ?

Pas grand monde, songea tristement Gisela, dans le petit buisson où elle s'était réfugiée.  
C'était vraiment trop…

- Hé, regardez les gars !! beugla une voix grasse au-dessus d'elle. J'crois bien que j'ai débusqué la gamine !

La jeune Démone releva la tête, tremblant comme une feuille. Un humain aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffé était penché vers elle. Son regard exprimait une réelle démence ainsi qu'une euphorie sans limite devant ce massacre.

- En effet, c'est bien elle ! répondit un autre, suivi du reste de la bande. Y'a qu'à regarder la couleur de ses cheveux pour deviner que c'est qu'une sale Mazoku !  
- D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle attend ? Pourquoi elle ne nous désintègre pas avec ses formidables pouvoirs ?  
- A moins qu'elle ne soit spécialisée que dans le Majustu de soin, comme ses vieux…

Gisela, ses mèches vertes collées contre ses joues par les larmes qui coulaient, ne répondit pas, terrorisée.  
De plus, cet humain disait la vérité : Elle ne savait utiliser que des sorts destinés à soigner, et non à attaquer.  
Soudain, une main puissante la saisit à l'épaule, et tenta de la tirer vers lui. Et cette main appartenait à celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande, et qui la fixait d'un air cruel et sans pitié.

- Et dire que Shin Makoku se prétend invincible. Tch…Vous, les Mazoku, êtes tellement insignifiants…Et nous, les êtres insignifiants, on les tue.

La fillette écarquilla les yeux, tandis que les hommes continuaient de la tirer vers eux, hilares.  
Pourquoi…Pourquoi étaient-ils si…Méchants ? Elle ne leur avait rien fait…  
Rien du tout…  
Ni elle ni sa famille n'avaient jamais rien tenté contre les humains…

Et elle, elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Poussée par cette volonté, d'un geste brusque, elle se dégagea de l'emprise des Humains, et, sachant que si elle voulait vraiment continuer à vivre, il faudrait courir, elle s'enfonça à toute vitesse dans les fourrés.

- Hey !! Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !!

Ils se lancèrent rapidement à sa poursuite, cependant, voyant que la Mazoku avait plus d'endurance qu'eux, ils finirent par abandonner, au bout d'un quart d'heure de course.

- C'est pas grave, les mecs, marmonna le chef avec un rictus moqueur, on s'en fout de cette gamine, on va pas jouer au marathon avec elle à cette heure là.  
- Ouais ! Le plus important,c'est qu'on a donné une bonne leçon à ces saletés de Mazoku !  
- J'me demande c'que ma femme elle m'a préparé à bouffer ce soir…  
- Hé ben tu vas bientôt le savoir, on se tire !

Eclatant de rire et crachant sur le reste de la maisonnette, ils firent lentement demi-tour, retournant en territoire humain.

* * *

…

Sans ralentir, elle continuait de fuir. Depuis un bon moment, Gisela n'entendait derrière elle que les crissements des feuilles mortes sous ses pas précipités.  
Pourtant, sa peur, elle, n'avait pas diminuée. La fillette craignait encore que ces méchants humains lui sautent dessus, la brûlent, la torturent…  
Depuis combien de temps courait-elle ?  
Une heure ? Plus ? Moins ?  
Elle n'en avait aucune idée, comprenant juste d'après le ciel que la nuit était tombée…  
Et maintenant, elle était toute seule…  
Uniquement à cause de son sang de Mazoku, les Humains voulaient sa mort…  
Gisela était au courant de l'animosité des Humains envers les Mazoku, mais ses parents avaient plutôt conseillé de rester neutre, d'essayer de cohabiter.

- Voilà où ça les a menés, leurs bons conseils…murmura t-elle amèrement, retenant ses larmes.

Elle n'y pouvait strictement rien si les Mazoku vivaient plus longtemps et avaient une notion du temps différente de celle des Humains. Même si, à en juger par son apparence, Gisela ne semblait pas avoir plus de neuf ans, elle en avait près de quarante-cinq. Mais ce n'était pas du tout de sa faute !  
Tout comme elle n'avait pas décidé de naître avec des cheveux verts foncés, de la même couleur que ses yeux…

Oui, tout en étant si semblables, Mazoku et Humains étaient tellement différents…

Ecartant une branche d'arbre, Gisela s'arrêta un instant. Devant elle se dressait une grand paroi rocheuse. Il n'était clairement pas infranchissable, mais mesurait tout de même cinq bons mètres, et elle sentait bien qu'elle commençait à fatiguer.  
Tant pis. La fillette n'avait pas de temps à perdre en cherchant un autre passage, et de toute façon, elle ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé un endroit sûr.  
Ce qui était une destination assez vague et incertaine.

La petite s'agrippa à la paroi, et, timidement, commença à grimper.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du sol, les pensées de Gisela se confirmèrent : Ce mur était facile à escalader. Ses prises étaient assez stables.  
Qu'est ce qui attendrait la petite Mazoku quand elle atteindrait le sommet ?  
Une grotte ? Une plaine ?

Ou peut-être d'autres humains ?

Hé bien, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'était de continuer, se dit-elle, en se hissant pour finalement atteindre son but.

Gisela cligna les yeux, l'obscurité ambiante réduisant son champ de vue. Déjà, l'endroit où elle venait de grimper n'était pas une ville, c'était bien trop vide pour cela.  
Non, cela semblait être une sorte de grande cour, le sol était complètement plat, couvert de graviers ni trop gros ni trop fins. Cet endroit avait l'air d'être aménagé par un être humain, et s'étendait apparemment loin.  
Assurément, ce n'était pas non plus un simple sentier.

La Mazoku se figea. Elle entendait des bruits de pas dans les graviers, calmes et lents, puis commença à distinguer une silhouette. Une silhouette d'enfant.  
Pourquoi cet enfant ce promenait-il ici ? Ce n'était probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle…  
…C'était étrange…  
Avant qu'elle ne continue sa discussion avec elle-même, le nouveau venu tendit son bras devant lui.

- Particules flamboyantes, esprits du feu…

Au son de sa voix claire et assurée, une lueur orangée se forma dans sa paume, illuminant quelque peu les alentours. Grâce à cela, Gisela parvint à voir les traits de cet inconnu.  
C'était un petit garçon…Il portait un pyjama bleu à première vue haute couture. Ses beaux cheveux blonds,semblant onduler dans le vent nocturne, mettait en valeur ses grands yeux en amande d'un vert étincelant. Il avait l'air comme envoûté par la petite flamme qui dansait dans sa main, mais gardait malgré tout ce regard sûr de lui.  
A en juger par ses vêtements, ses cheveux bien coiffés, et même par son petit côté princier, ce n'était sûrement pas un paysan, où même un villageois ordinaire  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait -si c'était un Mazoku- être très légèrement plus jeune qu'elle. Et s'il utilisait un Majutsu de Feu, cela signifiait que c'était forcément un Mazoku.  
En tout cas, malgré sa peur encore présente et sa fatigue, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce petit blondinet très mignon.

- …Obéissez aux Mazoku ayant détruit Soushu !!

Brusquement, les lueurs commencèrent à se rassembler, formant peu à peu la silhouette d'un immense animal à crinière rougeoyante. Un gigantesque lion de feu.  
Le garçonnet restait là, se contentant de fixer son œuvre n'un air neutre.  
Il n'avait pas encore remarqué Gisela, qui se tenait accroupie à cinq mètres de lui.  
Gisela, dont le corps frêle se couvrait de sueur gelée.  
Dont les yeux s'écarquillaient devant ce spectacle.  
Elle non plus ne bougeait pas, tétanisée, tandis que le souffle chaud provenant du corps enflammé lui fouettait le visage.  
Tout ce feu…Cette chaleur…C'était comme…

- A…Arrête…Arrête !! s'écria t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

____

_- Vite !! Ils vont tout brûler !!  
- Gisela, passe par la fenêtre et sauve-toi !  
- Mais…Maman…  
- Fais ce qu'on te dis !! VITE !!_

__

La Mazoku se releva, et se mit à courir vers le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Ce dernier, alerté par cet éclat de voix soudain, tourna la tête.  
Il eut juste le temps de voir la fillette se jeter à ses pieds, l'agrippant aux mollets, et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il s'écrasa au sol, déconcentré.  
Privé du Maryoku lui permettant de conserver sa forme, le lion de feu s'évanouit lentement dans l'air frais de la nuit.

-…Dé…DESOLEEEE !! J'a...J'avais si peur, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête !

Se dépêchant de s'écarter de lui, Gisela observa le Mazoku, espérant qu'il ne réagisse pas trop mal. Elle se trompait lourdement.  
Si quelques minutes avant, il avait un regard passif, presque dénué d'expression, à présent, il semblait enragé et prêt à l'attaque.

- T'es qui, toi ?! T'es une Humaine ?!?!! cria t-il en saisissant Gisela au col, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

Elle n'osait même pas répondre : L'attitude menaçante du blondinet lui laissait penser que quoi qu'elle pourrait dire, il la réduirait en cendre dans la seconde qui suivrait. Ses yeux apeurés s'attardèrent sur la manche de pyjama du garçon : Son coude semblait s'imbiber d'un liquide foncé.  
Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, Gisela lui retroussa la manche, jusqu'à dévoiler une égratignure, peu profonde, mais d'où coulait un léger filet de sang.

- Qu'est ce que… ? Ne me touche pas !!  
- Tu…Tu t'es blessé quand je t'ai poussé… ? Je…Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je vais essayer d'arranger ça…

Ignorant les cris de protestation, elle passa lentement ses doigts sur la plaie, jusqu'à ce qu'une douce lumière verte se diffuse sur la peau de blond, qui affichait un air à la fois récalcitrant et étonné. Gisela sourit faiblement, voyant la blessure s'effacer peu à peu, puis disparaître complètement.  
Même si son Maryoku n'était pas très puissant, elle parvenait au moins à utiliser un Majutsu de soin correctement, c'était déjà ça…

-…Tu as un Maryoku… ? C'était un Majutsu.

Le blondinet lâcha Gisela sans arrêter pour autant de la fixer, pas très convaincu. Celle-ci, gênée, baissa les yeux.

-…Tu es donc une Mazoku…N'est ce pas ? demanda t-il, méfiant.

Hochant timidement la tête, elle se souvint des paroles des Humains, quelques heures plus tôt.

-…Oui. Mais tu aurais pu le deviner à la couleur de mes cheveux…  
- Tch…ça ne veut rien dire. Il existe des Humains naissant avec une couleur de cheveux moins habituelle que celle des autres. C'est assez rare, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était impossible ! De la même façon que des Mazoku peuvent très bien naître avec les cheveux et les yeux bruns sans être de sales Humains pour au…tant…

Il marqua une pause. Gisela, qui avait attentivement écouté le jeune Démon, remarqua un changement : Son air fier et sûr de lui avait disparu, remplacé par une expression étrange, à la fois triste et dégoûtée.

-…Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai longtemps pensé. Finit-il à voix basse, avec un sourire amer.

La fillette cligna des yeux, cherchant à comprendre le sens caché des paroles du garçon -comment s'appelait-il d'ailleurs ? Elle avait de moins en moins envie de repartir sans en savoir un peu plus à son sujet-. Ce dernier, semblant reprendre conscience du fait que Gisela le regardait, fronça de nouveau les sourcils en l'évaluant du regard.

- Pourquoi tes habits sont-ils dans cet état… ? dit-il, changeant complètement de sujet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son veston et à sa jupe. Tous deux avaient prit une teinte noirâtre, sûrement due aux cendres. Certaines parties avaient également été plus où moins déchirées par les branches d'arbres.  
Les cendres…  
Les Humains…  
L'incendie…

-…Je…  
- Et d'ailleurs, j'y pense : QUI es-tu et QUI t'as donné l'autorisation de t'introduire chez nous en pleine nuit ?!  
- Eh bien…

Le blondinet avait ponctué chaque mot d'un pas en avant, jusqu'à se retrouver à trois centimètres du visage de la Mazoku, comme s'il y cherchait un mouvement ou une expression pouvant la trahir.

- Et tes parents, où ils sont ?

C'en fut trop. Même si elle avait envie de frapper ce gamin, pour le forcer à se taire, pour qu'il ne pose plus ces questions embarrassantes, Gisela se contenta de se laisser tomber à genoux, et laissa couler ses larmes.  
Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, un éclair d'inquiétude traversa les yeux du garçon.

- Heu…Je…Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Sans répondre, la fillette aux cheveux verts se passa le bras sur le visage, espérant ainsi calmer ses pleurs, en vain. Elle ne parvenait plus à se contrôler, à retenir sa peur et sa tristesse…

-…C'est…C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures ? Pardon !! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…continua t-il d'une voix tremblante, se penchant vers elle.  
- WOLFRAM !!

Aussitôt, le visage de blondinet se raidit de nouveau. Gisela redressa la tête, tout en continuant de renifler.  
Wolfram… ? Ce petit garçon se nommerait donc Wolfram… ?  
Un jeune homme, semblant avoir dans les environs de vingt-cinq ans, en âge humain, s'avançait vers eux. Sa longue chevelure argentée et sa cape blanche le rendant facilement repérable, même en pleine nuit.  
Un Mazoku, très probablement.

- Wolfram, espèce de…De petit voyou !! Que fais-tu dehors à une heure si tardive ?!  
- Je profitais du calme de la nuit…Mais maintenant que tu es là, on peut oublier la tranquillité. Tu ne crois pas, Gün ?

Le nouveau venu sembla sur le point de répliquer, lorsqu'il croisa le regard craintif de Gisela. Il se pencha à son tour vers elle, ayant l'air tout bonnement émerveillé.

- Ooooooh ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce petit bout de Mazoku ? Que t'es t-il donc arrivé ? …Mais…

Ses yeux violets s'écarquillèrent dans une expression choquée. Le dénommé Wolfram soupira, et Gisela se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait. Là, un cri retentit, rendant momentanément sourds les deux enfants.

- AAAAAH !! AAAAAAAAH !!!! POURQUOI ces larmes et ces vêtements en lambeaux ?! POURQUOIII ?!?! Wolfram !! Sale petit dépravé ! Que lui as-tu fait ?! Quelles tortures as-tu infligé à ce pauvre petit être ?!  
- Comme tu peux le constater, Günter est légèrement porté à l'exagération, soupira le concerné en se passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds avec désinvolture.  
- Tais toi, nabot, ou sinon je…  
- Quoi ? Gün ira le dire à ma mère ?  
- Oh, pourquoi diable n'es-tu pas un gamin normal qui respecte les autres… ? Petite, dis au gentil Günter ce que ce nabot t'as fait !  
-…Il…Il ne m'a rien fait…Rien du tout…répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Günter . Mais alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Comment t'es tu retrouvée ici ? N'aie pas peur, tu n'as pas l'air agressive, on ne va pas te manger !

Gisela les observa un instant. Ses parents n'auraient sûrement pas approuvé le fait qu'elle parle d'elle à de parfaits inconnus en pleine nuit, mais de toute manière -se dit elle avec amertume- ses parents n'étaient plus là pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.  
De plus -même si l'un affichait un sourire totalement niais, tandis que l'autre avait les bras croisés et un air de « Tu m'touches, j'te mord ! » -, ces garçons n'avaient pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Elle déglutit, et commença à parler :

- O…Oto-san, Oka-san et moi, on habitait pas très loin de la frontière…Tout à l'heure, des Humains sont entrés…Ils ont crié qu'on polluait leur champ de vision…Ils ont…Tout brûlé…La maison…Et aussi…  
-…Tes parents… ?  
-…J'ai eu…Tellement peur…

Elle sentit les larmes couler de nouveau. Honteuse, elle releva la tête un instant. Günter serrait les dents en fixant l'horizon, apparemment, il était hors de lui.

- Ces Humains…Ils sont vraiment…Abjects. Articula t-il.  
- ça, c'est pas une nouveauté, marmonna Wolfram, avant de reprendre plus fort : Et par où es-tu entrée ?

Le blondinet affichait un air bizarre, insondable. Sans un mot, elle désigna d'un geste mou la paroi qu'elle avait escaladée. Günter sembla pensif.

- Hum…Il faudra que j'en parle à Céli-sama. On ne doit quand même pas entrer dans le château comme dans un moulin. Dit le Mazoku d'un air savant.

La fillette se demanda vaguement quelle était cette histoire de château, mais avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot, Günter poursuivit :

- Oui, nous expliquerons toute cette histoire aux autres, demain ! En attendant…Heu…Pardonne moi, mais quel est ton prénom ?  
-…Gi…Gisela…murmura t-elle, intimidée par tant de manières.  
- Parfait ! Paaaaaarfait !! Donc, notre petite Gisela, en attendant demain, ira dormir dans la chambre de Wolfram avec lui ! Wolfram, techniquement, tu n'es encore qu'un petit nab…Qu'un petit enfant, mais je te préviens, défense absolue de t'approcher trop près de Gisela !

Ladite Gisela sourit faiblement, remerciant Günter de sa gentillesse, quand soudain, Wolfram se réveilla, visiblement pas très d'accord avec son « ami ». Il semblait tellement en colère que se tenir à moins de trois mètres de lui était du pur suicide.

- Dis donc…QUI t'as dit que je voulais bien d'une fille dans ma chambre ?! Qui te dis que cette fille, Gisela, n'est pas une Humaine déguisée chargée d'infiltrer le château, et qu'elle ne va pas tenter de me tuer dans mon sommeil ?! Faire confiance au premier venu, c'est ça qui va causer notre perte !!

La voix du blondinet semblait hystérique. Ses iris verts brillaient d'une lueur féroce. Gisela voulut faire quelque chose pour le calmer, s'excuser, partir, n'importe quoi, mais quelqu'un réagit avant elle :

- ça suffit, Wolfram. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de parler de ça. Fit sèchement Günter.  
- Mais…Et si…commença le Mazoku, criant toujours.  
- Et si tu essayais d'arrêter d'agir de façon stupide, et que tu montrais qu'on peut te faire confiance ?  
-…Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda Wolfram d'un ton faussement aimable, en faisant lentement demi-tour, fuyant le visage de Günter.  
- Je confierai ma vie à presque tous les membres de ta famille, mais toi, je ne te confierai même pas une petite cuillère !  
- Et Weller, tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?!

La Mazoku aux cheveux verts remarqua que l'intonation de ses paroles avait changée. Ce n'était plus de l'ironie ou de la colère contenue ou non, simplement la voix d'un petit enfant ayant besoin d'être comprit, attendant une réponse qui le tranquilliserait.  
Un long silence s'installa entre les trois Démons, Wolfram tournant toujours le dos aux deux autres.

- On peut faire confiance à Conrad plus qu'à quiconque, et je suis persuadé que tu es de mon avis.  
- …Je l'étais…Avant. Marmonna le blondinet d'un air blasé.

Günter ne sembla pas satisfait pas cette réponse, mais finit par soupirer, avant de hausser les épaules :

- Je ne donne pas cher de ton avenir, Wolfram. Comment espères-tu un jour te marier en te comportant de la sorte… ?  
- Bon. Tu viens ? s'exclama le Wolfram en question.  
-… ? Mais de quoi parles-tu… ?  
- Si tu préfères camper dans les graviers, dis le tout de suite.

Le Démon à la crinière argentée eut un instant de réflexion, puis, réalisant qu'il parlait certainement à Gisela, la poussa légèrement en avant, l'incitant à suivre le garçonnet qui, de son côté, ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de refaire face à Günter.

- J'arrive…

Tout s'enchaînait un peu trop vite, et elle ne comprenait pas tout…  
Des Humains détruisaient sa maison et tuaient ses parents.  
Elle se retrouvait dans une cour complètement inconnue, apparemment en rapport avec un certain « château ».  
Là, elle y rencontrait deux Mazoku qui semblaient cacher beaucoup de choses…  
Ces mêmes Mazoku l'invitaient à passer la nuit dans le château en question.  
Et tout ça, en quelques heures…Gisela se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.  
...

- Günter.

Décidément, la voix de Wolfram était spéciale. A la fois douce et aigue, mais cependant si autoritaire…Le petit Mazoku fixait les cailloux sur lequel il marchait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il continua :

- Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, les Humains sont des êtres abjects. Et je ne vois pas par quel miracle je pourrais faire confiance à un tel être. Quel qu'il soit.

Sans autres explications, il fit signe à Gisela de le suivre. Celle-ci obéit, tout en saluant Günter qui repartait, lui aussi, visiblement exaspéré par Wolfram.  
Les deux petits Mazoku poussèrent une lourde porte, et pénétrèrent dans un dédale de couloirs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il tout en marchant. Même s'il paraît grand, je connais bien les lieux. Après tout, j'habite dans ce château depuis longtemps…

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas de se perdre, dont Gisela avait peur. Mais de tous ces solides murs de pierre, toutes ces dizaines de portes qui défilaient, ces longs escaliers…Où elle finit par trébucher, s'étalant de tout son long.

-…Tu n'es pas très douée, chuchota Wolfram, retenant un sourire. Enfin bon, tu as dû beaucoup courir, et d'après ce que tu as dit, tu as contourné le village par la forêt pour parvenir ici. Ca a dû être très fatiguant, alors pour cette fois, je te pardonne ta maladresse.

Il lui tendit sa main, voulant l'aider à se relever. La fillette regarda la main, puis le Mazoku à laquelle elle appartenait. Etrangement, il avait l'air moins hostile, quand il était seul. C'était presque un sourire, ou du moins une expression amusée qui était dessinée sur son visage…Il était bien mieux ainsi.  
Elle saisit la main, et, en même temps, saisit ce moment pour poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- A propos…Dans quel château sommes-nous ? Dans celui de l'un des Dix Familles Nobles ?  
- Voyons, si tu es née à Shin Makoku, tu en a certainement déjà entendu parler. Quel endroit entretient les rêves et les espoirs des Mazoku ? Quel endroit est le plus réputé du pays ?  
-…Heu…Peut-être le Château du…Mais…Ne me dis pas que…

Wolfram esquissa un nouveau sourire, posa sa main sur la rampe d'escalier, et déclara fièrement :

- Hé oui. Nous sommes ici au Château du Serment de Sang, résidence du Maoh, et centre de Shin Makoku.

Stupéfiée, Gisela recula, manquant de glisser à nouveau sur les marches. La fillette n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Elle, petite Mazoku de classe moyenne parmi tant d'autres, venait de pénétrer par quasi-infraction dans la demeure du Maoh.  
…Au moins, cela expliquait un peu pourquoi tout était décoré de manière si luxueuse, pourquoi tout était si grand…  
Le blondinet sembla satisfait de sa réaction, et continua sa marche.

- Nous y voilà !

Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta devant une de ces innombrables portes, et l'ouvrit. La petite Mazoku resta bouche bée.  
Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que l'apparence de ce garçon, qui était princière : Sa chambre le semblait également.  
L'obscurité l'empêchait de distinguer tous les détails, mais elle parvint au moins à conclure que cette chambre n'était pas une chambre d'enfant comme les autres.  
Elle ne comportait pas de jouets, mais une bibliothèque remplie de livres trônait un gauche d'un grand lit à baldaquins. Depuis l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir les milliers de petites lueurs dans le ciel.

- Ce n'est pas très grand, mais après tout, c'est juste pour cette nuit. Murmura le blond en entraînant Gisela à l'intérieur. Oh, et aussi…Grâce à notre Günter national, tu connais certainement mon prénom, n'est ce pas ?  
-…Oui…Wolfram, c'est ça ?  
- Eh bien je crois que je vais me présenter en bonne et due forme…

Il se dirigea vers une grande armoire, au fond de la chambre. Une fois devant, il refit face à la fillette aux cheveux verts.

- Wolfram von Bielefeld, fils de Cécilia von Spitzweg. Je vis ici avec ma mère et mes frères.

A partir de cet instant, les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête de la Mazoku.  
Von Spitzweg, von Sptizweg...Ce nom ne lui était pas étranger... Où l'avait-elle entendu… ?  
Par contre, le von Bielefeld, ça, elle en était sûre.

- Von Bielefeld ?! Ton…Votre père est l'un des Dix Aristocrates ?!?!  
- Heu…Non, c'est mon oncle mais…  
- Aaaah ! Et quand je pense que depuis tout à l'heure, je vous tutoyais malgré votre rang !! Pardonnez moi, kakka !  
- Ce…Ce n'est rien…  
- Et votre père ? Il ne vit pas avec vous ?

Wolfram se figea. Sans doute Gisela avait-elle touché un sujet sensible. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais le Mazoku se détendit, et regarda vers la fenêtre, soudain absorbé par les étoiles.

- Haha-ue a eu des enfants avec trois hommes différents. Et chacun de ces hommes a fini par partir ou par mourir. Je ne suis pas né du même père que mes…Deux…Frères.  
- …Je…Je suis désolée…Je ne voulais pas…  
- Mais je me demande quand même quelque chose…

Gisela aurait voulu s'enfuir, s'enfouir sous terre. Même si Wolfram ne semblait pas affecté, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir blessé malgré tout en lui posant ces questions stupides…

- Apparemment, Günter ne me fait pas confiance. Pourtant, il faut croire qu'il a confiance en Haha-ue. En un Maoh qui saute sur tous les hommes qu'elle voit…Sacré Gün, je le comprendrait jamais !  
-…Ma…Oh… ?

Le silence s'installa durant quelques instants. Sur ce coup là, les choses allaient BEAUCOUP trop vite pour elle.  
Au moins, elle savait à présent pourquoi le nom de la Reine actuelle lui était si familier. De plus, la Mazoku avait oublié que les Von Spitzweg faisaient également partie des Familles Nobles…

-Votre…Mère…Est le Maoh ? Donc, tu es une sorte de prince ?  
- Enfin bon, répliqua précipitamment le blondinet, l'air un peu pincé. Avant que tu n'ailles te faire de fausses idées, je préfère te prévenir, ma mère n'est pas vraiment le style de Reine Démone auquel on peut s'attendre…Tiens, enfile ça.

D'un geste mou, il sortit de l'armoire un paquet de vêtements avant de les lancer sur Gisela qui se les reçut en pleine figure. Elle le déplia lentement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un pyjama, de la même texture que celui de Wolfram, mais de couleur mauve.

- Qu'est ce que… ?  
- Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu salisses mon lit avec tes habits sales, expliqua le garçon en la pointant du doigt.  
- Oh…Heu…Désolée !!

De son côté, Wolfram s'était également changé. Sans doute se sentait-il souillé dans un haut de pyjama imprégné de poussière provenant des graviers de la cour, et d'une tache de sang séché.

C'était étrange…  
Ce garçon avait une fierté incommensurable et pouvait se montrer colérique et arrogant, mais étrangement, c'était cela qui le rendait si attachant. Le voir avec cet air mi-vexé mi-souriant après ses colères, c'était…Terriblement réconfortant.  
…Et terriblement difficile à comprendre…  
Elle était en train d'enfiler la chemisette mauve, lorsque le Mazoku se manifesta de nouveau :

- Hé…Hum…Gisela ! T'as bientôt fini ? Il est tard, j'aimerai dormir un peu quand même.  
- Oui, kakka, j'arrive tout de suite

Le blondinet était déjà dans son lit, recroquevillé à l'extrême gauche, indiquant clairement qu'il laissait le côté droit à Gisela. Celle-ci s'apprêta à le rejoindre, quand son regard s'arrêta sur un objet posé en haut d'une étagère.  
A le regarder plus attentivement, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une simple épée en bois, rangée dans un petit fourreau en carton.  
Elle semblait avoir été posée là, comme si son propriétaire ne voulait plus jamais y toucher, sans pour autant s'en débarrasser de façon définitive.

- Avant, Weller-kyo m'entraînait avec ça.

Apparemment, le petit garçon avait remarqué l'objet de sa curiosité. Son regard était également fixé sur la fausse arme.  
…Weller…Il avait déjà prononcé ce nom lors de sa « dispute » avec Günter… ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne semblait pas apprécier grandement cette personne, à en juger par sa voix monocorde.

-…Ce Weller…Il est de ta famille ?…Sans vouloir être indiscrète, bien sûr ! demanda t-elle, avant de se rattraper, effrayée par le regard presque haineux de Wolfram.  
- Oui…Il y a longtemps.  
-… ? Et il ne l'est plus… ?  
- Jamais tu entends, JAMAIS je ne considérerai un homme né de père Humain comme mon frère, cracha t-il. Ça…ça me dégoûte. Conrad…N'est plus mon frère.

Et sur ce, il se recoucha, s'enfouissant sous les couettes. Gisela considéra ses paroles un instant. Elle ne comprenait pas tellement sa façon d'agir -Humain ou pas, c'était quand même son frère- , mais tout cela semblait vraiment tenir à cœur le petit Mazoku.  
La fillette marcha vers le lit, silencieuse, et s'enfonça à son tour dans les couvertures, espérant profiter de ce repos bien mérité. Wolfram le tournait le dos, soudain, il articula :

- Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'adorais Conrad…Je l'admirais et je lui vouais une totale confiance. Quand je repense à ça…Quand je repense à ça, j'ai l'impression d'avoir confié ma vie à un traître…A un étranger qui connaîtrait à présent toutes mes faiblesses…Maintenant, Conrad Weller n'est que la preuve de ma naïveté…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Gisela, à moitié endormie, l'écoutait pourtant toujours, pariant intérieurement que même s'il le cachait, le blondinet était au bord des larmes.

-…Un homme dont on ne veut plus s'approcher parce qu'il en sait trop…murmura t-il, avant de reprendre en criant, faisant sursauter la fillette. En tout cas, t'as pas intérêt à aller lui raconter tout ça, à lui ou à quiconque d'autre, où tu le paieras !!  
- Ne…Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien ! assura t-elle, maintenant plus ou moins habituée aux sauts d'humeur du garçon. Ce sera notre secret !

Un ange passa de nouveau, mais cette fois, en écoutant la respiration calme et régulière de Wolfram, elle en conclut qu'il s'était certainement endormi.  
La Mazoku sourit tristement, et ferma les yeux, tout bonnement morte de fatigue après cette longue soirée, pour le moins mouvementée…

Peut-être que demain, elle allait se réveiller, pour s'apercevoir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve…

Ou un cauchemar.

-…Gisela… ?

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux au son de la voix pâteuse de sommeil du blondinet. Celui-ci sembla chercher ses mots :

- Comme tu as sans doute pu le remarquer, je suis un peu impulsif…Il m'arrive de parler sans me demander si ça peut blesser les autres…Sans me demander si c'est vraiment ça que j'ai envie de leur dire…Je ne le pensais pas quand j'ai dit que tu pourrais me tuer…Je te…Fais confiance…

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure incompréhensible. Cette fois, le jeune Von Bielefeld était bel et bien au Pays des Rêves. Gisela rougit légèrement, et avec un sourire, répondit doucement :

- Je m'en doutais…Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, et ça se voit…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se laissa également tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
Là où elle pouvait temporairement oublier toutes ces atrocités, toute cette tristesse, et toute cette peur.

Tranquille…

* * *

- Noooon…Laisse moi tranquiiiille…Günteeeer…Encore cinq petite minutes…  
-…Mais…Céli-sama, il est presque dix heures, vous êtes le Maoh et…

Günter, le fidèle et (parfois un peu trop) énergique conseiller du Maoh, participait (seul) au lever de la Reine dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Cécilia von Spitzweg se redressa lentement, en faisant valser ses longues mèches blondes égarées devant ses yeux verts. Triturant nerveusement un coin de sa nuisette, elle regarda le Mazoku devant elle d'un air larmoyant.

- Günter, mon cher Günter, écoute les malheurs d'une pauvre jeune fille…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Majesté, je suis là pour ça…  
- Hé bien…J'ai dormi seule, cette nuit.

Ce jour était donc apparemment un jour pas comme les autres, songea Günter. Il faudrait penser à faire une croix sur le calendrier. Il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas prendre un air exaspéré, et répondit calmement :

- Ce genre de chose doit bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.  
- Maiiiiis Günter…Même mes fils ne sont pas venus faire un câlin à leur maman !!  
-…Céli-sama, dois-je vous rappeler l'âge de Conrad et de Gwendal… ?  
- Je le sais très bieeeeen !! piailla t-elle en prenant un air blasé. Mais Wolfy ! Mon petit Wolfy ! Il n'a que quarante ans !! De plus…Il avait l'air tout chose hier, j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il me rejoindraaaaiiiit…

Le conseiller de la Reine se souvint soudain de la rencontre de la veille. De cette fille aux cheveux verts qu'il avait rencontré, et qu'il avait envoyé dormir avec…

- Céli-sama ! A propos, je dois vous parler de quelque chose…  
- Parle, Günter, je t'écoute ! susurra la séduisante blonde en retirant sa chemise de nuit, pour enfiler une longue robe noire, -très pudiquement, évidemment-, devant un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui détournait la tête, assez gêné par sa souveraine..  
- Hum. Eh bien à vrai dire, Wolfram a passé la nuit avec une petite Mazoku qui…

GROSSE erreur d'exposer la situation en commençant par ça. Il le réalisa quelques microsecondes trop tard, juste avant le cri hystérique de Cécilia.

- KYAAAAAA !! Wolfy, mon cher et tendre petit Wolfy ! C'est si mignon, il est exactement comme moi !! Je veux faire la connaissance de cette charmante créature !  
-…Mais…Céli-sama…

Günter n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, la Reine avait déjà foncé hors de sa chambre en hurlant, laissant le conseiller seul avec lui-même, dans la chambre mal rangée.

-…Céli-sama, attendez moi !! s'écria t-il, en faisant demi-tour.

* * *

- Merci…Merci beaucoup, jamais de ma vie je n'ai pris un aussi bon petit déjeuner !

Gisela et Wolfram arpentaient les longs couloirs du château, qui était bien plus accueillant en pleine journée, comme l'avait remarqué la Mazoku. Le blondinet avait été très gentil : A peine s'étaient-ils levés, une bonne demi-heure plus tôt, qu'il lui avait confié une petite tunique, en attendant que les adultes décident de ce qu'ils feraient à son sujet. Rien que pour cela, elle l'avait au moins remercié une dizaine de fois.  
Ensuite, il l'avait emmenée dans la salle à manger, et lui avait fait goûter des pâtisserie que jamais elle n'aurait pu payer en tout une vie.

- Arrête un peu avec tes merci. Si tu es satisfaite, c'est le principal.  
- KYAAAA ! C'est trop chouu !!

Cécilia, vive comme l'éclair, rattrapa les deux enfants, et prit son plus jeune fils dans ses bras, l'étouffant à moitié.

- Ha…Haha-ueee…gémit-il.  
- Hihi ! Pendant que je vous cherchais partout, Günter m'a tout raconté ! C'est si gentil de prendre soin des pauvres petites filles sans défense, mon cœur chavire !

Gisela haussa discrètement un sourcil pendant que la Reine câlinait son garçon. Effectivement, cette Céli ne semblait pas être une monarque comme les autres. Elle voyait plutôt le Maoh comme quelqu'un de strict, sévère, taciturne, mais la blondinette qui se tenait devant elle était l'exact opposé de cette image. De plus, si elle avait eu trois fils ayant des différences d'âge plutôt grandes, et que Wolfram était le dernier des trois, Gisela avait imaginé Céli un peu plus âgée. Mais elle avait une apparence d'à peine plus de vingt ans…  
Le petit Mazoku réussit à extirper son visage de la poitrine de sa mère, et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait autoritaire :

- Haha-ue…Ne dites pas ce genre de chose en public. De plus…  
- Ttt, mon petit Wolfy ! Pour le moment, vous venez avec moi ! On va touuuuus, faire le point dans le bureau, j'ai réuni tous ceux que j'ai pu trouver sur mon chemin !! Venez avec moi les chéris !

Et sans prévenir, elle attrapa chacun des enfants par un bras, et remit le turbo. Wolfram semblait mi-gêné, mi-passif par rapport au comportement de sa mère.  
Gisela, elle, sourit intérieurement : Même si elle était un peu déjantée, on voyait tout de suite que Céli aimait son fils.  
La jeune Maoh s'arrêta devant une porte deux fois plus grande que les autres, et l'ouvrit d'un geste théâtral.

- ME REVOILAAAAAAAA !! Et Günter, je t'avais bien dit que je les retrouveraiiiis !!

Instantanément, Gisela se sentit rapetisser : Certes, elle ne s'était pas attendue à rencontrer d'autres enfants dans cette salle, mais là, elle était remplie d'adultes…  
La salle en elle-même n'était pas tellement impressionnante : Un grand bureau dominait une longue table où une vingtaine de personnes pourraient facilement siéger. De gigantesques bibliothèques remplies d'archives et autres livres anciens couvraient les murs.

Même en dévisageant les personnes présentes, elle n'en reconnut qu'une seule : Günter, qui lui sourit d'un air amical en la voyant. Un autre homme, semblant plus âgé que Céli, blond, barbu, aux yeux bleus, portait un élégant costume rouge, visible malgré sa longue cape dans laquelle il était emmitouflé. Lui aussi souriait, mais c'était davantage un sourire forcé.

- Hé bien, voilà donc le petit chaton perdu…Elle a l'air bien perdue, tu ne trouves pas, Raven ?  
- Evidemment, kakka.

Le dénommé Raven se tenait derrière le grand blond. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec des reflets bleu marine, et une longue mèche cachait en partie son œil gauche. Il avait un regard impassible, plus posé sur Cécilia que sur les enfants.  
Et le dernier…Le dernier…C'était un jeune homme bien plus jeune. Ses traits étaient mi-enfantin, mi-adultes, et ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient jusqu'à la nuque…Il devait avoir un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'années, toujours en âge humain. Il était assis sur le bord de la table, semblant à moitié endormi.  
Des cheveux bruns et des yeux bruns…

_«…De la même façon que des Mazoku peuvent naître avec les cheveux et les yeux bruns sans être pour autant de sales Humains…Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai longtemps cru. »_

Est-ce que ces paroles étaient liées à ce garçon ? Est-ce que c'était lui, Conrad Weller ?  
Non, c'était sans doute une coïncidence…  
Elle se réprimanda intérieurement d'avoir eu une telle pensée, jusqu'à ce que Wolfram ne demande brusquement :

- Pourquoi il est là, lui ?! s'écria t-il en montrant le brun. Et où est Ani-ue ?!  
- Mais il est là, ton grand frère. Conrad est…commença Céli, sans comprendre.  
- PAS LUI !! PAS WELLER !! Je parle de mon SEUL -il appuya lourdement ce mot- grand frère. Gwendal n'est pas venu ?

C'était donc bien lui…Décidemment, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Wolfram le haïssait à ce point. Certes, ce Conrad avait l'air un petit peu froid, mais à part ça, il semblait être un grand frère bon et compréhensif…Weller tourna sa tête vers Wolfram, plongeant ses yeux dans ses iris émeraudes.

- Gwendal est parti patrouiller à la frontière. Il a quitté le château à environ cinq heure, ce nuit, il a entendu des hurlements hystériques l'empêchant de dormir. Il en a donc profité pour voyager de nuit.  
- Epargne moi tes explications stupides, je parlais à Haha-ue et à Günter. Je n'adresse pas la paroles aux traîtres et aux hypocrites.

Le grand blond à côté de Raven dût se sentir visé, car il se mit à tousser violemment. Céli comprit le message, et changea de sujet en se plaçant entre les deux frères et en caressant affectueusement les cheveux dorés de son fils. Gisela n'osait rien dire. Elle se sentait mal rien qu'en les écoutant.

- Wolfy, mon chéri ! s'exclama la Maoh d'une voix chantante. Tu es si craquant, tu t'exprimes comme un adulte ! Plus le temps passe, et plus tu deviens…  
-…Un sale nabot colérique et égoïste ? proposa Günter d'un ton sarcastique.  
- OUIIIIIIII…Enfin non !! Je voulais dire que tu deviens beau !! Tellement beau !! Adulte, je suis convaincue que tu deviendras le sosie de Shinou !! Non, tu seras même encore plus beau que lui !!

A ce moment là, le conseiller aux cheveux argentés pria pour que le Premier Maoh n'entende jamais ça, sinon, il allait en vouloir à mort à Céli, et mener la vie infernale à Wolfram. Comme quoi…

- Même à présent, il lui ressemble trait pour trait ! intervint le blond barbu. Sa Majesté Shinou avait le même…Visage féminin…N'est ce pas Raven ?  
-…Oui…Sûrement, kakka…Sûrement...

A en juger par le teint écarlate qu'il prenait, Wolfram n'allait pas tarder à exploser, Gisela hésitait entre s'enfuir à toute jambe et défendre le blondinet. Günter avait plaqué sa main contre son visage, visiblement las de cette existence. Mais ce fut Conrad qui mit fin à cette polémique ayant pour thème « Wolfram et sa ressemblance avec Shinou » ou « Comment s'attirer les foudres d'un blondinet de plus de quatre mille ans ? »

- Je croyais que nous étions venu pour parler de cette jeune fille, fit il en désignant la Mazoku aux cheveux verts.  
- Ah, oui ! reprit le barbu.

Pendant que Céli alla s'asseoir à son bureau, il fit signe à Gisela de s'avancer vers eux, puis s'inclina en tirant la révérence :

- Je suis Stoffel von Spitzweg, le frère de Cécilia, la Maoh actuelle, et oncle de Wolfram et de ses frères.

Toujours assis sur la table, Conrad haussa un sourcil, pas convaincu. Wolfram, quant à lui, lança un « Lui ? Mon oncle ?! » pas très discret. Gisela, rougissant comme une pivoine, s'inclina elle aussi.

-…Je…Je…  
- Et si tu nous racontais ce qui t'amènes ici ? Céli a bien essayé de nous expliquer ce que tu avais dit à Günter, mais je pense que pour l'entendre sans déformation, c'est à toi qu'il faut le demander. J'ai raison, n'est ce pas, Raven ?  
- Mais oui, kakka…

La fillette hocha la tête, et recommença son récit, d'un ton monocorde. Etrangement, cette fois, elle ne pleura pas. Pleurer ne servait à rien. Elle devait être forte. L'acte de la bande d'humains fit réagir Stoffel, qui pour la suite de l'histoire, ne fit que hocher la tête d'un air impatient. Günter se rongeait nerveusement les ongles, Wolfram regardait ailleurs, feignant de s'intéresser à la décoration de la pièce.

- Alalah, ces Humains. S'écria l'oncle, une fois qu'elle eut fini. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait à toi et à tes parents est impardonnable ! Pour la peine, nous allons détruire un village Humain ! Dis le aux troupes, Raven !  
-…Oui, kakka.  
-…Mais…Onii-sama, ce n'est pas…  
-…Stoffel…ESPECE D'ORDURE !! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS PRETENDRE MON ONCLE ?!!

Le petit blondinet, écartant Günter qui tenta de le calmer, s'avança vers le frère de sa mère, les yeux emplis de haine.

- Tout ça, c'est à Haha-ue de le décider, SALE PROFITEUR !! cracha t-il.  
- Tu oublies que je suis son régent.  
- Vous…Vous profitez sans cesse des autres…Si vous êtes le régent de ma mère, ce n'est pas pour l'aider, c'est pour abuser de cette régence…Si vous vous montrez si gentil avec Gisela, c'est parce qu'elle vous donne un moyen d'organiser une attaque contre les Humains !  
- Tu aimes les Humains à présent ? demanda Stoffel d'un ton railleur. C'est nouveau, ça.  
-…Non…Je les déteste. Ce sont des êtres détestables…Le sang Humain est détestable…  
- Wolf…tenta doucement Céli.

Gisela restait pétrifiée. Wolfram semblait vraiment fou de rage, cette fois. Sa respiration était haletante, et il se retenait de ne pas tout casser.  
En cet instant, il était assez effrayant…  
Günter avait néanmoins l'air satisfait que quelqu'un s'énerve contre Stoffel. Conrad affichait toujours son expression énigmatique, lorsqu'il demanda à son oncle :

- Ne pensez vous pas que mon petit frère a raison sur certains points ? N'est-ce pas juste pour vous un moyen de montrer votre haine vis-à-vis des Humains ? Peut-être que ceux qui ont tué les parents de Gisela-chan ont simplement agi sous le coup d'une pulsion provoquée par leur haine des Mazoku. Ils ne sont pas totalement coupable. Je peux comprendre votre réaction comme celle de ces humains.  
- Je rêve, un demi-Mazoku sans pouvoirs d'à peine quatre-vingt-cinq ans me fait la morale. Soit, pas de destruction mais…

Avant que Stoffel ne finisse sa phrase, Wolfram s'était jeté sur Conrad, criant et le frappant de ses poings encore si petits. Conrad ne se débattait pas, se contentant de regarder son frère d'un air neutre. Günter et Raven parvinrent à immobiliser le petit Mazoku, en lui bloquant les poignets et les bras. Gisela, de son côté, ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui crier « Arrête » ? Lui dire qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça ? Qu'il lui faisait peur, ainsi ? Que dire… ?

- Conrad…hoqueta Wolfram, laissant couler ses larmes de rancœur le long de ses joues. Arrête de dire que je suis ton frère !! Arrête de croire que tu peux comprendre les Mazoku et les Humains car tu as ces deux sangs dans tes veines !! Arrête de me regarder !! Je ne supporte plus…Espèce de…Sale Humain…  
- Wolfy…Vous…Vous avez tous les deux tellement changé depuis que je t'ai dit…murmura la Maoh, avant de se faire interrompre par le grand brun.  
-…Depuis que tu lui as dit que mon père était un Humain ? Non, il n'y a que lui qui a changé. Avant, Wolfram était un petit garçon doux, qui me considérait comme un frère, il n'aurait jamais crié pour des choses si futiles. Moi, j'ai toujours été ainsi. J'ai toujours été à moitié Humain. Je n'ai jamais changé.  
- TAIS-TOI !!!! CE N'EST PAS VRAI !! JE SUIS SÛR QU'EN FAIT, TU LES ADORES, LES HUMAINS !! ILS SONT COMME TOI !!  
- Wolfram-kakka…

Le blondinet se tut, et tourna lentement la tête. Gisela avait tendu un bras tremblant vers lui. Personne ne dit mot, se contentant d'observer les possibles réactions de Wolfram. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, visiblement un peu gêné de mettre la fillette dans cet état.

-…Vous…Êtes…Gentil…Alors…S'il vous plaît… !

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elle parvint à dire. Wolfram, après l'avoir évalué du regard, baissa la tête, et brusquement, se défit de la prise des deux hommes, puis sortit en courant de la pièce, en cassant à moitié la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien fait. La Mazoku ne savait pas si elle devait regretter d'avoir dit ça…D'un côté, ça l'avait calmé, et au moins, comme ça, il ne se battrait plus contre son frère, mais de l'autre…  
Elle se retourna. Céli faisait la moue, semblant culpabiliser de quelque chose. Günter ne bougeait pas d'un poil, gardant les yeux fixés sur la porte qui avait claqué bien fort à la sortie du garçonnet. Stoffel avait les bras croisés, un léger sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Décidemment, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cet homme.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Gisela. Soupira Conrad. Mon frère est un peu caractériel mais il…  
-…Ne pense pas tout ce qu'il dit, finit-elle à voix basse.  
- C'est également ce que je pense, avoua le demi-Mazoku. Il est encore jeune, je suis sûr qu'un jour, il ira mieux…

Günter décida que le silence qui s'ensuivit était parfait pour formuler sa demande. Il s'avança devant Céli et Stoffel, toujours assis derrière et à côté du bureau. Le Démon aux cheveux argentés avait un air très formel.

- Que décidez vous à propos de cette fillette ? demanda t-il en montrant Gisela.  
- Ben…Heu…On l'envoie à l'orphelinat ? proposa Stoffel, indécis.  
-…Si vous le permettez, j'ai peut-être une meilleure idée.

Le conseiller s'approcha de Gisela, et lui posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Mazoku, d'un air bienveillant. Celle-ci et le reste de la salle semblèrent ne pas comprendre :

- Vous voulez vous marier avec elle ? demanda Céli. Désolée, mais je trouve qu'elle va bien mieux avec Wolfy !!  
-…Hum. Vous faites erreur, Céli-sama. Je voudrais pouvoir l'adopter.

Etonnement général. Même Raven, d'habitude si introverti, faisait les yeux ronds. La fillette aux cheveux verts elle-même garda le silence un bon moment.  
Adoptée…Par Günter… ?  
C'était une étrange idée…Mais en même temps…

- Mais…Vous n'êtes même pas marié et…Vous êtes sûr que vous parviendrez à prendre soin d'elle ?  
- Allons, ce n'est pas comme si c'était encore un bébé : Elle est plus grande que Wolfram ! De plus, je crois qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux ici, même dans cette ambiance un peu survoltée, que dans un endroit sombre et triste où tout ne ferait lui rappeler que si elle a atterri ici, c'est à cause des Humains qui ont tué ses parents ? Tu n'es pas d'accord, Gisela ?

A vrai dire, c'était ce qu'elle désirait au plus profond d'elle. Elle les connaissait depuis moins de vingt quatre heures, mais elle se sentait déjà si attachée à eux. Même s'ils avaient l'air de garder tant de secret. Même si c'était trop demander de vivre aux côtés du fils de la Maoh…  
Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ?! Là, il s'agissait de vivre aux côtés de Günter, pas de quelqu'un d'autre !!

Pourtant…

-…Je…  
- Si tu restes ici, tu pourras les voir tous les jours ! Je travaille ici…Hum, à plein temps comme on dit, donc je vis ici. Et puis…Peut-être que quand tu seras grande, tu pourras nous aider !  
- Tu marques un point mon cher Günter ! s'écria Stoffel, en se redressant. Comme ça, nous aurons un peu de la main d'œuvre pour pas ch…Une aide précieuse, oui, je suis sûr qu'elle nous sera utile. Alors, tu restes ?  
- Pfuuu…Onii-sama, ce que tu peux être faux jeton par moment. Soupira la grande blonde, en prenant un air vexé, si proche de celui de son fils.

Gisela réfléchit. D'un air un peu craintif, elle regarda tour à tour Günter et Conrad, toujours avec leur petit sourire ; Raven, cachant la moindre émotion ; et Stoffel, qui essayait d'écarter sa sœur qui le martelait de coups sur les côtes.

-…Moi, je suis d'accord. Dit-il finalement, avec une petite voix timide.  
- Et je suis certain que Wolfram en sera ravi…Ainsi que nous tous ! Fit le grand brun, se passant la main dans ses cheveux.  
- J'espère que Gwen ne nous en voudra pas trop d'avoir prit ce genre de décision sans lui…murmura Céli, l'air anxieuse.  
- Hé bien, il n'avait qu'à être là. Raven, tous le monde, venez avec moi !

Stoffel s'était levé, son sbire se rangea à ses côtés dans la secondes qui suivit. Il annonça d'une voix solennelle :

- Hé bien. Allons tous de ce pas chercher les 56 documents nécessaires pour l'adoption. Ensuite, nous rédigerons un dossier d'information sur Gisela et un autre sur Günter. Puis, Céli devra signer un certificat d'approbation à l'adoption, et Günter une lettre d'acceptation de l'enfant -en plus des cinquante-six autres évidemment- …Puis nous…

Günter se dit qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en baver, et qu'il allait finir par mourir avant l'âge…

* * *

Wolfram tournait en rond devant la porte de la salle à manger. Il était environ quatorze heure, à présent. Lui avait déjà mangé depuis bien longtemps grâce aux bons soins des cuisinières, mais à présent, il attendait Gisela qui s'était mise à table vingt minutes auparavant, suivie par un Günter à moitié mort.  
D'après les quelques mots que lui avait touché sa mère avant d'entrer à son tour, le conseiller avec décidé d'adopter la petite Démone.

Günter, le père adoptif de Gisela…  
L'hystérique de première, père adoptif d'une fillette candide…  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas. Deux personnes au caractère aussi opposé ne peuvent pas s'entendre…

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il déjà si proche d'elle ?  
Pourquoi s'était-il senti tellement désarmé quand elle lui avait parlé, lors de sa crise de colère ?

Sûrement par pitié. Par pitié pour une Mazoku qui aurait souffert à cause de ces ordures d'Humains…  
Uniquement pour ça.  
Oui.

- Oui, c'est NORMAL d'éprouver de la PITIE et de la COMPASSION pour les victimes des…  
- Rebonjour, kakka !

Il sursauta. Gisela, pendant qu'il réfléchissait, avait fini de manger, quitté la salle à manger, et s'était glissée derrière lui. Ses longs cheveux verts, lui arrivant aux épaules, semblaient légèrement ébouriffés, comme si elles avaient couru longtemps de tous les côtés. Mais cette fois, elle souriait. Elle avait l'air très heureuse.

- Nous avons enfin fini de tout signer ! Gün…Chichi-ue va se reposer, maintenant…  
- En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne chance…Günter n'est pas un cadeau…

Le blondinet détourna la tête, nerveusement.

- Mais…Je voulais m'excuser de m'être emporté, ce matin…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien…Mais tu vas mieux, à présent ? demanda t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
- Moui…ça va…Viens avec moi !

Il l'attrapa par la main, et se mit à courir, l'entraînant avec lui. Etonnée, elle le suivit, mais finit par demander :

- Où…Où on va ?  
- Dans le jardin ! Je vais te montrer quelque cho…AÏE !!

Wolfram, ne pouvant apparemment pas parler et regarder devant lui en même temps, s'était cogné contre quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Toujours est-il qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le sol glacé du château, à quatre pattes, et se tenant douloureusement la tête.

- Kakka, vous allez bien ? demanda Gisela en se précipitant vers lui.  
- Taaaah…Qui est l'espèce de BOULET qui…  
- Oh. Tiens. Le petit frère de Gwendal !

A en juger par l'expression horrifiée du garçon lorsqu'il reconnut cette personne, Gisela en conclut que soit Wolfram ne l'aimait pas, soit elle lui faisait peur.

-…A…Annisina…Comment…Allez-vous ? demanda t-il, dans un sourire crispé.

La jeune fille qui avait percuté le blondinet triturait ses longs cheveux rouges, jurant étrangement avec ses grands yeux bleus vifs. Cette « Annisina » avait une longue robe bordeaux et un air un peu…Déluré.  
Elle se pencha vers les deux enfants :

- Wolfram, ton grand frère n'est qu'un ingrat. J'avais promis à Gwendal que je lui ferai essayer quelques unes de mes inventions, mais ce lâche s'est débiné, et s'est enfui en pleine nuit ! Peuh ! Je lui dirai ma façon de penser, à son retour ! Et sinon, que dites vous de vous amuser à sa place ? Wolfram, tu sais que mes inventions sont amusantes, n'est ce pas ?

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une seule traite, sans s'arrêter. Le benjamin de Céli blanchissait à vue d'œil, et Gisela commença à comprendre pourquoi cette inventrice le faisait réagir ainsi. Wolfram ouvrit la bouche, et après quelques bégaiements, il articula :

-Dé…Désolée, mais on avait prévu de sortir…C'est…Dommage…  
- Roh, tu me sers la même excuse que Gwen avant-hier…Hé bien si vous sortez…

Annisina fouilla dans un grand sac qu'elle portait sur son dos. Elle en sortit une grande sphère argenté, qui n'avait absolument rien de spécial. Pourtant, la jeune fille arborait un air fière d'elle.

-…Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda timidement Gisela.  
- C'est Tape-Très-Fort-Les-Humains-kun ! répondit-elle avec fierté.  
-…Tape…-kun… ?  
- Annisina adore donner des noms stu…Originaux à ses inventions…expliqua Wolfram.  
- Ils sont plus qu'originaux ! Ils sont à la mesure de mon génie !! En fait, Tape-Très-Fort-Les-Humains-kun fonctionne très simplement : Quand on le présente devant un Humain, il se transforme en monstre à trois têtes, puis le frappe, l'humilie, le mutile, le castre…MAIS, je suis gentille : Il ne peut pas tuer…Normalement.

La petite Mazoku recula d'un pas, un peu choquée. Wolfram était bouche bée devant cette explication, mais Annisina n'en prit pas compte : Elle fit voler ses long cheveux d'un revers de main, et déclara :

- C'est pourquoi je vous propose quelque chose : Allons dans un village Humain incognito, et testons cette petite merveille !!  
-…Heu…  
- Nous sommes désolés, Annisina, mais Haha-ue m'a demandé de montrer à Gisela mes techniques de Majutsu. Coupa Wolfram, en se levant.  
- Pff, pas drôle. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Gwendal, tu ne penses qu'au travail…Mais peut-être que ça servir plus tard…

Mais déjà, le blondinet avait reprit sa route, suivi par Gisela. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie, l'air tiède de l'automne décoiffait un peu plus leurs cheveux. Il faisait bon.

- Excuse l'amie de Ani-ue, elle est un peu excentrique, mais elle n'est pas méchante. Peut-être que vouloir faire tester ses inventions à chaque personne qu'elle voit, c'est sa façon à elle de donner du courage à tout le monde…Annisina non plus ne veut pas de guerre…Mais pourtant…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, apparemment pensif. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était aussi vide que la nuit. Apparemment, tout le monde était affairé dans le château. Seul deux hommes montaient la garde devant la Grande porte, entre deux tours.

- Des gardes se relaient pour surveiller l'entrée principale. Même la nuit…  
- Mais alors…Comment est-ce que…Hier… ?  
- Justement. On ne savait pas qu'il y avait un moyen de grimper aussi facilement jusqu'à la cour en contournant les murailles…Il faudra faire effondrer cette paroi afin d'éviter les problèmes…

Ils marchèrent calmement jusqu'au bout du terrain. Une fois là, Wolfram s'assit au bord d'une falaise donnant sur la forêt. La fillette s'assit à côté de lui.

-…Je leur donne à peine plus de quinze ans…  
-…Quinze ans ? Quinze ans de quoi ?  
- Avant la guerre. Les tensions avec les Humains sont trop fortes. Dans un ans, cinq, dix, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps, mais il y aura une guerre…C'est sûr…Mais…Même si c'est pour donner une leçon aux Humains, je ne veux pas que ça arrive… !

La guerre…

C'était un si grand mot, sortant de la bouche d'un petit garçon. Pour Gisela aussi, il sonnait étrangement. Pour elle, ça avait toujours été un mot qui semblait comme réservé aux adultes. Mais après ce qu'elle venait de vivre, il n'était plus si anodin que ça…

-…Regarde. J'aime regarder d'ici lorsque je suis tendu…

Wolfram tendit le doigt au loin, vers l'horizon. La Mazoku regarda ce qu'il voulait lui montrer.  
Et elle comprit le sens de ses paroles : Il lui montrait tout ce qu'on pouvait voir depuis le château.  
Les champs, les petits villages disparates, les forêts…  
Elle se sentait tellement minuscule devant ce vaste monde, et c'est sans doute ce que Wolfram ressentait aussi…

Le monde était si grand…Elle avait du mal à l'imaginer un jour souillé par une guerre…

-…C'est…Magnifique…murmura t-elle  
-…Oui…

Soudain, Gisela sentit un frisson étrange la parcourir. Elle se sentait bizarre…Lourde…  
Est-ce que…Est-ce que c'était vraiment Wolfram qui lui faisait cet effet là ? Comme pour lui demander une réponse, elle tourna sa tête vers lui.  
Elle tressaillit en le voyant courbé en deux, il souffrait apparemment…

- Ka…Kakka ! Que…vous arrive t-il ?! AH !!

Quelqu'un l'avait brutalement attrapée par les épaules, l'immobilisant rapidement, pendant qu'un autre homme n'eut aucun mal à cueillir Wolfram, toujours plié en deux par la douleur…  
Cette douleur qu'ils partageaient un temps soit peu…  
Une douleur qu'ils sentaient s'amplifier au fur et à mesure qu'un autre homme s'approchait d'eux.  
Cet…Homme…  
…Ce regard cruel et haineux, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part…

_____

_- Et nous, les êtres insignifiants, on les tue…_

_____

…  
…Il l'avait retrouvée…  
Cette bande d'Humains l'avaient traquée jusqu'ici. Celui qui l'a tenait la serrait tellement fort qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à trembler.  
Le chef tenait dans sa main une pierre rouge sang et fit un signe de tête à celui qui tenait Wolfram. Celui-ci s'approcha

.-…Par…Où êtes vous… montés… ? articula le blondinet, haletant.  
- On suivait les traces d'une petite Démone qui tenait à tout prix à jouer à cache-cache avec nous. On avait mal au cœur de l'avoir laissée toute seule dans la forêt. Et puis on est arrivés devant une certaine paroi, en se disant que les meilleures cachettes se trouvaient souvent en hauteur. Et c'est là qu'on découvre une belle occasion de renverser Shin Makoku…  
-…Je suis sûre…Que c'est vous…Qui avez…Gisela…Bande…D'ordu…  
- Tais-toi !

L'homme approcha la pierre rouge du Mazoku qui poussa un cri déchirant, tentant en vain de se débattre. Gisela aussi sentit ces espèces de vibrations, lui donnant des haut-le-cœur

- Il n'y a même pas besoin de vérifier. Ce morveux est sûrement un des mioches de la Maoh…On est venu pour régler nos comptes avec la gamine qui a du gazon à la place des cheveux, mais on va peut-être même en profiter pour faire abdiquer cette salope de Reine Démone ! ricana le chef.  
- T'as raison, Volker ! Une femme, c'est si facile à impressionner quand ses gosses sont dans l'histoire…ajouta un autre en jetant un regard amusé derrière lui.

Les gardes, alertés par les cris des deux enfants, accoururent. Dès qu'ils virent les Humains avec leurs sourires goguenard, ils se mirent en position de défense. Volker leur montra la pierre du doigt.

- Appelez votre Reine ! Allez lui dire que si elle refuse de se soumettre aux Humains, on lapide sa femmelette de fils avec du Houseki !  
- Du Houseki…Comment osez-vous ?!  
- Allez-y.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants, puis partirent en courant. Les Humains se mirent à rire.  
Gisela était horrifiée. Vraiment.  
Pour elle, mais surtout pour le petit blondinet qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. Si Günter, Stoffel et les autres se montraient indécis, tueraient-ils Wolfram ?  
Non…Elle ne voulait pas perdre chaque personne à laquelle elle s'attachait…C'était trop cruel…

- Si c'est moi que vous voulez, fit le petit blond, laissez partir Gisela…Elle n'a rien à voir avec moi…  
- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, minus ! s'écria Volker en lui pressant la pierre anti-démon contre la joue, ce qui arracha au blondinet un nouveau cri de douleur, cette fois beaucoup plus puissant.

Non…  
Pourquoi… ?  
Pourquoi les Humains faisaient-ils ça… ?  
Pourquoi Wolfram retenait-il ses larmes… ?  
Et pourquoi, elle, ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de pleurer, alors qu'elle avait moins mal que lui… ?

- Laissez-le…LAISSEZ-LE !!

Et sans contrôler ses mouvements, elle se défit violemment de l'étreinte de l'homme d'un foudroyant coup de coudes dans les côtes. Celui-ci grogna de douleur, alertant les autres. Vive comme l'éclair, elle se précipita sur celui qui tenait le blondinet, avant de le gratifier d'un bon coup de pied dans l'entrejambe.  
Wolfram tomba au sol, et, saisissant cette chance, se mit à ramper un peu plus loin.

Jamais…  
Elle ne pas mourir, ni le laisser mourir…  
De plus, s'il devait y passer, c'était en partie de sa faute…Si elle s'était laissée tuer la veille, elle…  
Non !  
Gisela ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça !

- Petite garce !!

Volker, son visage déformé par une rage vicieuse, l'attrapa par le col, et l'envoya valser un mètre plus loin, à quelque centimètres du bord de la falaise. Le chef s'approcha de la petite Mazoku, qui se tenait à plat ventre, épuisée.  
Epuisée par l'effet de la pierre, même s'il était moins puissant sur elle que sur Wolfram.  
Et épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

- Il suffirait que je te donne un petit coup pour que tu bascules, et que tu dises adieu à ta misérable petite vie de Démon. Dommage. On comptait te ramener à notre village pour que les autres se défoulent un peu sur toi…

Le reste de la bande rit grassement, tout en regardant Wolfram tenter de se redresser, avec la certitude que le petit Mazoku n'avait même plus assez de force pour apaiser sa joue irritée.  
Volker pointait vers elle le Houseki, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur, et augmenter sa peur.

- Tu vois l'invincibilité des Démons. Une petite pierre permet de les rendre complètement inoffensif. Tu comprends enfin que les Humains sont supérieurs aux Mazoku ?! Que ce ne sont que des monstres ?!  
-…C'est vous les monstres…De vous en prendre à plus petits que vous…

Gisela observa avec frayeur le blondinet se mettre debout, et tendre la main vers l'Humain. Ses sbires reculèrent lentement, semblant sentir un danger.  
Le benjamin de la Reine tendit lentement son bras en avant, tremblant légèrement, et essaya de prononcer distinctement ces mots :

- Particules flamboyantes…Esprits du feu…Obéissez…OBEISSEZ AUX MAZOKU AYANT DETRUIT SOUSHU !!

Aussitôt, les lueurs se formèrent dans sa main, et se matérialisèrent en quelques boules de feu qui fusèrent dans tous les sens.  
C'était moins puissant que la dernière fois, songea Gisela, mais les Humains prirent peur.  
Apparemment, ce n'était pas la peur du feu en lui-même, mais plutôt du fait que c'était un Mazoku qui le maîtrisait.  
Toujours est-il que pendant que les quatre autres Humains de la bande reculaient de plus en plus, cherchant à éviter cette attaque, l'une des sphères enflammées frappa la main de Volker tenant le Houseki, qui atterit par terre dans un tintement.

- JETTE LA, GISELA !! hurla Wolfram, essayant de maintenir son attaque le plus longtemps possible

Hochant lentement la tête, elle saisit la pierre maléfique aussi vite qu'elle put, et, sans en contrôler la trajectoire, elle la lança derrière elle. Et à en juger par le cri enragé de Volker, le Houseki avait bien dégringolé de la falaise.

- Alors…Vous vous sentez perdus sans votre piepierre… ? Haleta le blondinet, ironique.  
-…Je vais vous…

Gisela ferma les yeux. D'un côté, même sans Houseki, ces Humains étaient quand même plus forts qu'eux…  
Mais avant qu'il ne puisse leur faire part de ce qu'il allait leur faire, il s'écroula sur le côté, cambré. Günter, une expression dégoûtée gravée sur son visage. Dans sa main droite, il tenait fermement son épée, et apparemment, quelques microsecondes plus tôt, il avait infligé le même châtiment aux autres, car Wolfram regardait les hommes à terre, à la fois interloqué et impressionné par la puissance de Günter.

- Chichi-ue…  
- Ben dis donc…ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Günter à l'œuvre…  
- Emmenez ces hommes !! dit-il brusquement aux gardes qui venaient de ramener une Céli-sama en larmes.

Wolfram, toujours un peu étourdi par les effets de la pierre, flaira malgré tout le danger qui se rapprochait dangereusement, qui fonçait même.

-…Ha…Haha-ue…Je…bégaya t-il en tentant de s'enfuir.  
- WOOOOOOOOLFYYYYYYY !!! hurla la grande blonde en l'étouffant une fois de plus dans son opulente poitrine. OH , MON PETIT WOLFRAM !! MAMAN NE TE LAISSERA PLUS JAMAIS SEUL !!! JE T'AIME MON WOLFYYYYYY !!  
- Guh…Gisela, à l'aide !!

La petite Mazoku aux cheveux verts se contenta de sourire devant cet « attendrissant » spectacle, pendant que son père adoptif la prenait elle aussi dans ses bras, séchant ses larmes.

Elle n'avait plus peur, à présent.

_________________

- Et donc, Haha-ue et Gwendal Ani-ue m'ont dit que ces Humains allaient être jugés pour leurs crimes. Assassinat, Violence, tentative de coup d'Etat, etc…  
- Votre grand frère Gwendal est revenu ? demanda Gisela, curieuse.  
- Oui, mais Annisina l'a vu. Maintenant, je crois qu'il doit être séquestré dans le labo…Pauvre Ani-ue…

Les deux petits Démons étaient assis sur deux chaises de l'infirmerie. Les Guérisseuses avaient rapidement soigné leurs petites blessures, et apaisé les effets que le Houseki avait eu sur eux.  
Guérisseur…Gisela se sentait assez intéressée par cette fonction…

- Hé, Gisela !  
- Oui, kakka ?  
- Aaah…Ne dis pas « Oui, kakka ? » comme ça, on dirait Raven…  
- Désolée, kakka…

Le blondinet, une grosse compresse posée sur sa joue, regarda vaguement par la fenêtre. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Haha-ue m'a dit qu'un jour, elle laissera sa place de Maoh à quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle sait que ce rôle n'est pas pour elle…Et aussi pour se libérer de la régence de Stoffel…  
- Ah ?! Mais ça veut dire que…  
- Enfin, pas tout de suite, bien sûr ! Si un nouveau Roi arrive, nous serons sûrement déjà grands !  
- Et vous devrez le protéger… ?

Il marqua une pause, considérant les mots que venait de prononcer Gisela. Enfin, il prit un air vexé, encore une fois.

- Pas si c'est une mauviette. Je ne protége que les gens qui en valent la peine ! Pas les mauviettes ! Humph !  
- Je suis sûre que, comme votre mère, le nouveau Roi, -s'il y en a un- sera quelqu'un de très bien ! murmura la fillette.  
-…S'il prend soin de Shin Makoku…S'il ne cherche pas la guerre, je pense également qu'il le sera…

Un long silence s'installa. Gisela ferma les yeux. A peine vingt quatre heures plus tôt, elle travaillait encore au champ avec ses parents.  
A présent, elle avait l'impression de vivre dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, une autre corps qu'elle avait été forcée d'intégrer…  
Mais ce n'était pas si désagréable, en fin de compte…  
Tous étaient si gentils avec elle, s'occupaient si bien d'elle…

-…Tu sais quoi ? demanda souvent le petit Prince.  
- Que se passe t-il, kakka ?  
- Il y a quelques temps, j'ai fait un rêve…

Wolfram se leva, tournant le dos à son amie. En cet instant, Gisela trouva qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un ange, avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés remuant au gré des petits coups de vent passant par la fenêtre ouverte.

-…Un rêve ? répéta t-elle. Quel genre de rêve ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop…Je sais juste que je rencontrais quelqu'un…Quelqu'un que je souhaitais par la suite protéger de tout mon cœur…Tu crois que c'est toi… ?

De nouveau cette intonation candide d'enfant attendant une réponse réconfortante. Elle sourit faiblement.  
C'était un garçon étrange. Tantôt il s'énervait, et ressemblait à un lion incontrôlable, tantôt il paraissait faible et sans défense, et avait tout d'un chaton nouveau né.

-…Qui sait…  
- Moi en tout cas…Je l'espère.

Il s'était retourné, et lui avait souri. Pas le sourire ironique qu'il avait lancé à Günter, ni le sourire forcé face à Annisina.  
Non.  
Un vrai sourire. Franc.  
Et Gisela savait qu'elle se répétait, mais il était beaucoup mieux ainsi.

* * *

_

Voilà ! J'ai bien galéré, pour cet OS ! J'suis contente d'avoir fini ! %)

Il est possible qu'il reste des fautes, j'ai pas corigé à fond !  
Il est possible que des trucs paraissent illogiques, je m'en excuse !  
Il est possible que vous n'ayez pas aimé, je m'en excuse !

Désoléééée ! %)  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés en lisant ça, et sinon, re désolééée ! %)

_


End file.
